The Patakis
by DeadPixel
Summary: The Patakis. Everyone has problems, but not this family. Where other their problem starts The Patakis continue. The view of a 15 year old girl who's living in the big city.
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything related to it. **

_**This is a rushed story. The possibility of grammar and spell errors is very high!!**_

* * *

The Patakis – Pilot

by DeadPixel

"Hi, my name is Helga. Helga G. Pataki to be exactly. I'm15 years old and living with my parents. Some say I am depressed, some say I am a bully. Believe me, I have a good reason for it. I do not consider this family as MY family. More like a host family. But you will find out later.", Spoke Helga.

"My Mother, Miriam. She has a chronic sleep depression or something. She sleeps most of her time OUT of bed... Haha.", She laughed. "Bob, my biological father. All he cares about is Olga.. Olga and.. Olga. He can't even remember my name. He says Olga to me too. I'm getting sick of. He is spending his day in front of the television, watching football. Seriously, I don't understand.", She said with a frown on a her head. "My ever so perfect sister.. OOOOLLGAAAA. My parents think that she's perfect, even if she does something wrong. She just moved in, living with me and my parents once again.. She is evil and spoiled. I hate her, I really do! Arghhh!!", Helga ended with a growl.

"I'm going to the tenth grade at Hillwood Diana High School. Just 10 blocks away from my home. It's a pretty boring school, but I guess all schools are. Almost everyone from PS. 118 is here. Phoebe, Gerald, Nadine, Sheena, Eugene, Rhonda, Sid and Stinky.", She nodded

"Welcome to my fucked up life...", She introduced.

_At the bus stop..._

"Hey Helga, how are you today?", Said a voice behind Helga.

"You don't want to know...", She groaned, ending with a sigh.

"You never going to believe what Bob did yesterday..", Said Helga in panic and almost jealous tone.

"You can tell me.", Phoebe said.

"I'll explain later.".

"You can tell me whenever you want, Helga.", Said Phoebe a split second later.

Though they both look the same as 6 years ago, some noticeable changes happened to them. Helga is now wearing a dark blue baggy pants. She swapped her pink dress for a pink shirt with white sleeves and a skull on the belly. Her bow hiding under a blue hat. Her figure did change too, but not much. She's taller then she was before, but slim. She got rid from the pigtails. And now has blond hair with some visible black strokes in her fringe. Her hair went down to her middle ending with faint curls.

And Phoebe kept the same style, with some small changes. Her hair just over her shoulder. She's little bit smaller then Helga. She lost her glasses and bought herself some contacts, her Nerdy look disappeared.

"I know Pheebs... I know.", She said warm and trusted to Phoebe. Phoebe nodded.

"What are you going to do after school?"

"I don't know, maybe make a walk around the city... Home is just a pain in my-", The bus interrupted Helga.

They both got in and scanned the bus for a free seat. Which was, way in back... Helga groaned as she walked to back.

"Move it, Tall Hair-boy!", She said with a raised fist. "Okay okay...", Gerald tried to defend himself and placed his arms crossed in front of his head out of panic.

"Sorry Gerald...", Said Phoebe sad with her face down.

"It's not your fault.. not yours.", He said as he moved away. "Helga's a bold kid, a bold kid.", Gerald replied characteristic.

"WHAT did you say!?", Said Helga angrily. "Nothing.. nothing.", Said Gerald. And he ran as fast as he could to the front of the bus.

_In classroom..._

Helga really tried to pay attention to Mr. Blackwood and is boring story about the American Civil war. But she just couldn't. All she could think of the day before...

"_Helga G. Pataki!", Bob screamed. "Yes.. BOB..?", replied Helga silence as she leaned over the stairs. "This must be serious, he actually said my full name.", Helga thought. "It's way over 11! Where do you come from?", He said. "I was at the movie.. Bob?", She replied to her dad. "You've got school tomorrow!", Bob said furious. "Why do you care!?", She screamed high pitched. "That's enough, missy! You're not going away after dinner for the next two weeks!", He demanded. "But Bob!! I'm sixteen!! GEEZZ!". She grunted. "No dis-..."..._

"Helga.. Helga!", Mr. Blackwood yelled, interrupting her flashback. "You're a smart girl, I know. But there's no such thing as a future for you if you fail for the next exam.". He said wisely. The class laughed at her Helga as she looks up the Mr. Blackwood. "I'm sorry, Mr. Blackwood. I-it won't happen again.", She replied. "I hope you're right.", He sighed concernedly .

_At lunch..._

"That's 2 dollars and 50 cents please.", smiled the cafeteria lady.

"Yesterday it was just 2 dollars! Ughh.. never mind.", Replied Helga stubbornly.

"So, what _are_ you going to do after school?", Phoebe said.

"Shall we do homework after dinner?", She said a split second later.

"I can't Pheebs... Bob grounded me for two weeks, because I came back too late yesterday. After dinner I can't go out. FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS!!". Sighed Helga disappointed.

"It's all because of Olga and her stupid family program...". She moved her index- and middest finger to imitate quote signs.

"We should spent more time together as a family...", Helga imitating Olga..With her hands together and with sweet blinking eyes. Right after that she toke hostile face. Imagining Olga on a skyrocket that went to the Moon.

"If she didn't came back, I could've been doing homework with you after dinner.", she frowned.

"I'm sorry Helga, I didn't know that...", Said Phoebe with a red face and looking down to her feet.

"It's okay...", Replied Helga cool.

They went to sit down on a table where Sid, Stinky and Harold sat. Sid didn't change much, he traded his blue jeans for brown baggy pants and now wearing spikes around his neck. Stinky wears a white tank. And wears studded belt. His black pants was even wider than Sid's. But that was a issue due his length. Harold wears a torn up plaid shirt, he bought himself a pair of army boots to kick harder at footballs.

"Any new CD's Sid?", Said Helga cool. "Actually, I have.", Sid said. Though Helga and Sid barely spoke to each other, they had the same musical taste and clothing style. They were not typically friends, but neither they were hostile. "Ohh, tell me about it.", Helga replied demanding. "I have 'The Always Open Mouth' by 'Fear Before The March of Flames', and-". "Really!?!!? I've been searching ages for that album", Helga interrupted, and almost wanted to kiss Sid. "Yes.. aaaand I have 'Oh Grave, Where Is Thy Victory' by 'Here I Come Falling'.", Sid continued. "Can I barrow those for a few days? Pleaaassee...?", Asked Helga with a pair of puppy eyes and a sweet voice. "Only because you'll pound me if I don't.", Sighed Sid. "But I'll kill _you _if I notice a scratch on it!". He said concernedly. "Yeah yeah... whatever.. bucko!", Helga replied annoyed.

_A few hours later when Helga walks home..._

Helga saw the park just across the street. She went over to sit down on a bench. She took her CD-player, put the earphones in and the CD in the CD-player that she borrowed from Sid.

_I can feel a pull from the outside world  
a lonely shadow in the moonlit night  
I can feel a pull from the outside world_

_please pull me up with the oceans  
music is seen colors are heard  
a dark vision of senses  
is this tasting the world?  
to ruin the illusion  
is this primal or futile?  
is this instinct or evil?  
is this right or wrong?_

_..._

She sang along with the song she heard. She'd knew this band for a long time, her all time favorite band 'Fear Before The March of Flames'.

"Helga, Shouldn't ya be at home?", Said someone with a accent.

Helga didn't hear it, so the person said it again. She didn't heard it for the second time. So the person pulled out her earphones.

Helga screamed it out. "CRIMINEY!! Don't CREEP on me like that, EVER AGAIN! Understood, Stinky?", with her teeth clamped together.

"What do you want anyway?", She said.

"Sorry Helga. Just said why ya still weren't at home yet, That 'all."

"I heard ya talkin' with Phoebe in the cafeteria 'bout ya 'dad today."

"Are you've been stalking on me Stinky?", She replied, and continued with a sad voice. "I'm grounded. If you want to know it that badly. So I'm out as long as possible before getting home before dinner."

"That really bites Helga. An'way, I gotta go. Ma 'ol man ask me to help in the gard'n today. See ya'll later Helga", Stinky said

"Yeah yeah.. whatever country freak. You're ruining my view.", Said Helga with a frown.

Suddenly her cellphone went off. She was surprised, because this was only 5th time someone called her since she got it. Which was 3 months ago.

"WHAT?", She said disturbed.

"_Sorry Helga..._", Said a soft voice.

"Ow.. It's only you. Be quick Pheebs. I'm busy.", Said Helga bored.

"_Since when are you busy?_", Rushed Phoebe.

Helga shook her head. "Never mind, tell me what I got to know."

"_Why did you skip the last 2 hours at school? You haven't did that in months._", Said Phoebe concerned.

"Hmpf.. Why do you even care?", She moaned softly. "I just needed some air, I was getting sick of school."

"_Because it went good for a while, and now in all sudden you did this. Is this about yesterday? Are you hiding something from me, something you haven't told me?_", Phoebe was demanding a explanation.

"Nothing to hide, sister...", Helga replied. "Now, I got to go. Dinner is ready a half a hour. And Bob is going to kill me if I'm not in time."

"_But Helg--", _Helga hung up the phone. Phoebe was left with only a dial tone.

_What is wrong with her? It's like she's stalking me. I need to get rid of her somehow. But I just can I can. I mean.. she's useful when I need her some now and then to save my ass out of big trouble. But it isn't like the fourth and fifth grade anymore. I mean, when was the last time we actually laughed together? Well time to go, Bob will hang me if I'm late. _Helga thought.

As she walked home, she still thought about yesterday. She just could not forget it about what Bob did to her. As she wandered back in a idle stare...

"_Helga G. Pataki!", Bob screamed. "Yes.. BOB..?", replied Helga silence but in a low annoyed tone. She leaned over the stairs. "This must be serious, he actually said my full name.", Helga thought. "It's way over 11! Where do you come from?", He said. "I was at the movie.. Bob?", She replied to her dad. "You've got school tomorrow!", Bob said furious. "Why do you care!?", She screamed high pitched. "That's enough, missy! You're not going away after dinner for the rest two weeks!", He demanded. "But Bob!! I'm fifteen!! GEEZZ!". She grunted. "No discussion young lady!", Bob having is last word. "Why are you doing this to me. You don't even care about me, so why care about how late I am home. You don't even know my name from time to time. Why trying to keep me in the house while I should be out!? All you can think about is Olga, my older relative. Because she's perfect.. eh?", She said stubbornly. "I SAID NO DISCUSSION, OLGA!". Bob said, trying to get his last word again. Miriam was just getting. "Guys guys.. where is this about?". Miriam said. "Shut up Miriam, this is between Olga and me.", "It's HELGA! H-E-L-G-A.", Helga spelled. "I'm going up. Werther you like it or not!", she continued. "CRIMINEY!", Was coming from up stairs._

Helga scared out of her day dream while a car passed. "Can't the kids watch out these days!", The driver yelled with his fist out of the window. "Sorry.. ASSHOLE!", She replying on it.

_At Helga's room..._

Helga put one of her borrowed CD's in her stereoplayer. The first try she failed. The CD fell on the ground. She groaned and whispered, "Sid is going to kill me for sure now."

She grabbed her pillow and lied down her bed. Grabbed her pen and ripped of a piece of paper from one of her school workbook. She began to write...

_Dear football head shaped boy,_

_I'm doing actually great I guess. I had a fight with Bob last night, again. So that's why I reply a little bit later. Like if you mind it._

"Do you?", She said.

_ After that I just couldn't get the force to get up, pickup my pen and write you a letter back. I think I just cried for the whole night because of the fall out towards Bob. But maybe it wasn't that either what caused it. I'm now grounded after dinner for the coming two weeks. Sucks..._

"Helga.. think... think.. This is too.. I don't know... never mind.", She whispered.

_I guess I'm not that fine, I guess. The school doctor said I needed a new appointment with my shrink. I hate that woman. But I can re-leave all my stress on her. Since she doesn't mind it at all for screaming at her. I literary quote her.. 'This stress towards me gives you a good thrill doesn't it? You can, as long you don't hurt anyone with it'. But I feel good after a session. So I guess it isn't that bad at all.  
_

"Well.. at least I think. Hahaha..", She smiled and exhaled a deep sigh.

_Anyway, Sid gave me two new albums. I really, really like those. I almost hugged him from all the anxiety. Again, not your taste of music. But you would know that after six years. And I have something to celebrate. I was called for the fifth time since I got my new phone._

"I guess you're not that popular Helga...", She said in disappointment.

_It was Phoebe, she asked why I wasn't at school the last two hours. I didn't know why either. I don't have any friends but Sid, Phoebe and Nadine. I guess Lila would be alright too. But they had all class, so I had nowhere to go. So I went to the park and listened to some music. And when I walked home, I was almost hit by a passing car. I actually wished that car hit me. Just to stay away from Olga and Bob.. hehehe. ust messing with you! I don't mean it.  
_

"Am I...?", She whispered sadly.

_Anyway, I'm tired.._

"A good end.. a good end...", She frowned as she thinks..

She heard the music in the background saying: "..._is this tasting the world?" _

"That's a good one!", She smiled and continued writing.

_Is this tasting the world, Arnold?_

_Helga G. Pataki_

_P.S: When do I see your lovable head again? I really miss you.._

* * *

_A/N: This is my first story, please review. I WILL continue it until the third episodes. After that, based on the reviews, I will continue or NOT continue. But that also depends on my mood.  
_


	2. The talent show

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything related to it. **

* * *

The Patakis – The Talent Show

by DeadPixel

It was a cold and wet Friday when Helga woke up to get ready for school. _"Hmm.. I really don't want to get up. Way too cold.". _Helga shivered in the bed as she pulled more blankets over to cover neck. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before getting the idea to fake a sickness. _"Yes, the perfect idea. Miriam would actually believe it. It isn't the first time she does it."_, Helga thought, pulling a evil smile and frown.

"Helga? What are you still doing in bed. Are getting sick?", Miriam said while looking just with her head through the door. "Yeah I think I'm getting sick..", She groaned and was faking coughing afterwards. "Well, you'd be all alone when I am gone. So I can't leave you at home. Pull on some extra clothes. And I will bring you to school, since you're late. And you can't be sick, we have a family trip Sunday!". Miriam enjoyed to idea, she showed it with a big smile. Helga groaned by the verdict of her mother. _"Criminey, why didn't it work? Grrrr...",_ She thought.

_In front of the school..._

There was some fog hanging around the school when Helga arrived. _"Hillwood Diana High School.. What a stupid name for a stupid school in this hateful town.", _She thought when she reading the board hanging over the entrance. _"Sign up NOW! for the Autumn talent show coming this Saturday. Doors open from 13:00 – 18:00. .", _She read while scanning the hall for Phoebe. _"How stereo-typical? A Talent Show is for dorks!", _She yelled angry in her mind. Finally she saw Phoebe at her locker. The usually meeting point.

"I saw your name in the sign up list...", Helga said.

"Ow hi Helga. What sign up list?", Said Phoebe awkwardly.

"What sign up list? Are you playing with me Pheebs?", Said Helga suspiciously.

"Okay okay, I did. I'm doing some Japanese Theater with my dad.", She replied.

"Are you coming too Helga?"

"With what talent?", Said Helga disgusted by the word of 'talent show'.

"You could do some wonderful poetry. You good a-...", Helga interrupted, "Besides, I Some other things to do. Like clearing my head before the family trip."

"Well, isn't that wonderful Helga?", Phoebe replied.

"Yeah, whatever. It's Olga's idea. Think of it, spending a whole day with Miriam, Bob AND Olga obviously kills me!", Said Helga.

"Well, you could see Olga get sick in the roller coaster. And your father choking in some chicken bones while he eats? Don't like that idea?", Said Phoebe optimistically.

"Yeah, you're probably right.", Helga joked.

"Glad to help!", Said Phoebe with a smile from one ear to another.

"It was a joke, princess.."

"Ohh...", She replied.

The bell was ringing. Many students tried to get on time by running and crashing into each other.

"I think my journey to History starts. I'll speak to you at lunch.", Was Helga's reaction to the bell.

"CCC-yaaaa..", Phoebe replied.

_In History class.._

Helga made some spit balls to amuse herself during History. She throws them to the chalkboard of the teacher. The chalkboard was hanging full of them, the class grinned softly as you could she the teachers silhouette in the empty space.

"Oh my god. Alright, this is not funny. Who did this? Stinky..!?", Said the teacher angrily. Not to mention his Middle-Eastern accent. Helga thought a moment about his accent. She still couldn't figure out of which country it was.

"No sir, it ain't me at all.", Stinky replied in the background, parallel to Helga's thoughts.

"Brian..!?", The Teacher asked.

"Ohh no.. I'm way too cool for doing such a thing, Mr. Belliciano.", Brian said with closed eyes while shaking his head from left to right and back.

"_Who the heck he thinks he is? He's acting like the coolest guy on Earth while being a complete wimp.. geeeez.."_, She said in her mind paired with rolling eyes.

The teacher noticed torn up paper at Helga's desk. "Helga Pataki?", He asked. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Mr. Belliciano. I was just making one to throw at Brian. Obviously not you.", Pointing to Brian who was sitting 2 desk from her left. Brian sticks his tongue as a comeback. "Helga... Helga... Your sister wasn't any like that at your age.", Said the teacher. "Please keep my spoiled sister out of this. She's a rat.", replied Helga. "Just shut your mouth. I don't want to hear a single word anymore from you this hour.", He said with a frown. Helga stood and salutes, "Sir, yes Sir!". The class laughed. You saw the teachers head becoming white hot. "That's it girl, you'reeeee.. OOUUT!", The teacher screamed.

_At lunch..._

Phoebe sees Helga sitting along a table as she walked into the cafeteria. She saw that Helga was actually studying. Phoebe begins the smile. Her smile faded away when she took closer look, Helga was only doodling. A small cartoon where her sister is being attacked by sharks after she fell in the water.

"Hello Helga. I see that you're studying.", She said happily.

"Ow yeah.. very hard Pheebs. Do you mind?", She replied annoyed.

"I'm just scared because of Sunday. I've got a feeling... a bad feeling about it. I think Sunday will result in a big cat fight.", Helga continued while Phoebe went to sit next Helga.

"It probably won't be that bad?", Phoebe wasn't sure if she should have said that.

"Sorry to break your bubble Pheebs, but think about it. But can you say when I laughed. With the exception for laughed AT them.", She replied annoying with a frown on her face.

Stinky, Sid and Eugene joined the girls.

"What are you going to do with the talent show, Stinky?", Eugene said with great enthusiasm.

"I down't know yet, m'ybe sumthing with ma father I think. What 'bout ya Sid?", He replied.

"Something grrrreat!! But.. I can't tell yet.", Sid said with disappointing face.

"Aww man... Please quit about the talent show. CRIMINEY!", Helga yelled because of the humiliation she went through in the fifth grade.

"_Helga? Your poetry act is going to be great.", Smiled Arnold softly. "You think?", Helga replied surprised. Arnold gave Helga a fast but hard kiss on the lips. "What are you doing? I said not outside our houses or places where everybody has a chance to see us!". Helga said with her teeth clamped together. "I still do not understand why you want to keep it a secret.", Arnold sighed. "Just... I can't bear it if anyone knows.", Helga replied. "AND THE NEXT TALENT, HELGA PATAKI IS GOING TO DO A ACT ABOUT POETRY, GOOD LUCK!", Said Mr. Simmons in the auditory of PS. 118. "Good luck.", Arnold repeated. _

_Helga walked on stage and said with a sweet voice, "I wrote this when I was in the fourth grade. It's about someone special. A-hem...", She scraped her voice to start her poem._

"_Your face, looking at me, it will burn into my soul _

_my love for you, it left a stain in my heart forever_

_scarred and broken, crippled and alone _

_I never had a chance to tell it you_

_day by day I ate myself from the inside_

_I thought I found my place _

_I thought I found a way out _

_I thought you could help me, but you never did_

_don't leave me now, don't leave me now _

_something happened, I tripped down _

_it wasn't my fault, it was yours_

_I really didn't know, but I insure you _

_don't threaten me with what you think I think_

_If you could read my mind, you'd be in tears_

_Ow how can I love you_

_how can I hate_

_I can't love and hate you at the same time_

_yet you leave me no other choice_

_don't threaten me with what you think I think_

_If you could read my mind, you'd be in love. "_

_Helga ended with a dramatic Shakespeare voice. She was waiting for the audience to clap in their hands. It came 3 or 4 seconds later. Like they didn't understood it. But Helga smiled nonetheless. _

"_Helga, that was quite.. dramatic. Thank you!", Mr Simmons screamed in the microphone to overcome the clapping of the audience._

"_I said you would do it great!", Laughed Arnold with a full enthusiasm. "It went pretty well did it?", Helga showed off. _

"_Okay.. Who's next? Ow, I see.. Arnold -", Someone sneezed, making the last name not hear able. ".. He's not quite doing a act. He has more a announcement to all of you.", Mr. Simmons continued."You're up Arnold. I really don't know what you're going to do, but good luck."_

"_H-hello people..", Said Arnold awkwardly. "I first want to say I have great friends and family. I'm having a great time here too. Arghh..", He groanend. "I'll go straight to the point. I'm moving, not just two blocks. But several THOUSAND miles from Hillwood. I'm going to unite with my parents. I'm going to San Lorenzo...","Ahahahaha that's a good joke Arnold. You're a good stand-up comedian!", Interrupted Harold who was laying on the ground laughing. But no one else laughed, it was so silence that you could hear a pinhead fall. "B-but Harold, it isn't a joke. It's sad but true.", You could a tear dropped down his cheek. "I-I...", "ARNOOOOOLD!!!", Helga ran up the stage and jumped onto him. Arnold catches her just in time. Helga was hugging Arnold as she was trying to say why he is leaving. "Helga and Arnold are sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Hahahaha!", Spelled Harold. But no one liked it and were looking angry at him. "I-I'm sorry Arnold...". He replied at multiple persons. "Why, Arnold? Why...?", Said Gerald sad. "This really bites Arnold...", Stinky continued. The whole audience started to rumor. "Yes.. Why?", Sniffed Helga. Arnold removed some loose hairs from Helga's eyes. Which were teary nonetheless. "I-I just want to know my..."_

"What's wrong Helga? You've got tears all over your face.", Phoebe scared, bringing Helga out of her nightmare.

"Is it..?"

"Yes Pheebs, that's why I still HATE TALENT SHOWS!!...", Helga sniffed with her teeth glued together.

"We're sorry, Helga. We didn't thought about it.", Said Sid.

"Yeah.. Helga..", Said Stinky and Eugene in a duo.

"Helga is a cry baby!", Harold laughed when he just joined.

"Fuck off Pink-boy!!", Helga kicks Harold from his chair and he smacks hard to the ground. "Hey.. that was rude Helga!", Was Harold's reply.

"Just.. Just.. Just leave me alone!!", She said while running away.

Phoebe tried to follow Helga. But couldn't see where she was going to. She picked a random place and went to the toilets.

_In he girls toilet..._

"Helga, are you alright?", Said Phoebe when she walked into the toilets.

Phoebe scanned the area to figure out where the sniffing was coming from. She stood still in front a particular door.

"Helga, It's okay to cry about it....", Continued Phoebe.

"How do you know? You've got a great family, great friends and a great BOYFRIEND!! And what have I? NOTHING!!", Helga chuckled.

"Well.. you've got great friends."

"They aren't friends, they are just searching for protection. Well I'll show them!", Helga replied.

"I know why you cried. And its not about your family nor friends, Helga."

"Why don't sign up and do the same poet you did in the sixth grade.", Phoebe said.

"Ow.. yeah.. What a fabulous idea Pheebs. But you forget one thing... I will humiliate myself in front of THE ENTIRE SCHOOL!!", Said Helga, raising her voice with each word.

"Do it for Arnold then."

"What did I say, princess?", Said Helga annoyed.

There a brief moment of silence. Helga opened the door. "S-should I?", She said.

"I don't see why not. I mean, you can't humiliate yourself now because everyone already knows it.", Replied Phoebe.

"But I feel uncomfortable with.". Said Helga softly.

"You don't have to be scared Helga. It's talent show. Besides, who knows about who you're talking?". Phoebe hugs Helga to comfort her.

"I-I don't know.. Maybe I'll come...", Helga replied.

"YAAY!!!", Joyed Phoebe.

"But I got to go Helga. I've got a appointment with Mr. Hill."

"Oh.. and Phoebe.. T-thank you.", She stumbled.

"You're welcome Helga!"

"And another thing, this conversation never happened.", Said Helga bold.

"Forgetting!", Phoebe replies.

_In math class..._

"Okay, who wants to solve this quadrant problem?", Said the teacher. "Helga?"

"I'd rather watch paint dry...", She frowned.

"Ooookay.. Quadrant Graphs, anyone?"

Brainy, who's sitting behind Helga, looked at her.

"What?", Said Helga bitchy.

Helga sighed. "_Hmpf... boys. What are they good for?_", She whispered.

"Sir, may I go to the toilets please?", She said

"Yes of course Helga, but be quick.", The teacher replied

_In the hall..._

Helga went to toilet. She sees the sign up paper for the talent show. _"What if I do sign up? I mean... I could hurt my self again. But... I also cannot come if a want to.", _She thought. She grabs the hanging pen next to it. _"Name.. Helga Pataki. Act... Poetry.", _She write. "If it wasn't for you.", She smiled. What Helga didn't notice is that Phoebe was glaring around the corner. _"I knew she would do it. It will do some good Helga.. it will.", _Phoebe thought. Phoebe smiled and walked away.

_At dinner..._

"Where's father??", Olga asked.

"Still at work.", Miriam replied.

"What are you doing tomorrow Helga?", Said Miriam.

"I don't know.", She moaned back.

"I heard there was a talent show at your school tomorrow.", Olga joined.

"I know... Olga.", Helga replied annoyed.

"Are you in?", Miriam said.

"Maybe...", Helga moaned.

"Maybe like you signed up and didn't plan to come. Or maybe because you haven't signed up.", Said Miriam.

"I said.. MAYBE. I haven't decided yet.", She repeated.

"Besides, I haven't seen you writing since you went to college.", Olga said.

"How did you know I was writing stuff?", Helga frowned.

"Ohh well. You come along fancy stuff while cleaning up.", Olga smiled.

"Well.. maybe you shouldn't be sneaking into someone else their business, Olga.", Helga sighed evil.

"I wouldn't if it isn't a mess every time I...", "Shut up you both and eat your food.", Miriam interrupted.

"Permission to leave the table. I'm not hungry anymore.", Helga said.

"Go ahead, but do your homework!", Miriam replied.

_Helga's room..._

Helga looked over her CD rack to find some suitable music for her mood. "Caliban, That's a long time ago.", She said softly.

"_.. if you complain once more, you will meet a army of me … "._ Singed a female.

"_Should I go or not? Yes.. or.. no..?", _She moaned softly.

She heard someone knocking on the door. "Helga? Can you turn off your music please. I want to bed.", Said Olga with a sweet voice.

"Yeah.. whatever, princess.", Helga replied

_Saturday..._

Helga woke up, yawned once and went of bed. "What time is i-... WHAT?!?!? I got to go.", She yelled after noticing she was too late for the talent show.

Helga thought a lot about it yesterday. Her final decision was to go.

_At the talent show..._

"Helga!! You're here!", Said Phoebe with a smile.

"Yeah yeah...". Helga replied annoyed.

"Did you made a new one?"

"No I didn't Pheebs, the same one.", She smiled.

"A-are you sure?", Phoebe replied concerned.

"Positive!", She once smiled again.

"The next one is Helga Pataki with some state of the art poetry.", Said man on the microphone as Helga walked on stage.

"H-hi everyone... I have a poetry. And this poetry reminds me of someone. Some of yours maybe know this one. Okay, here it goes.", Said Helga insure.

"_Your face, looking at me, it will burn into my soul _

_my love for you, it left a stain in my heart forever_

_scarred and broken, crippled and alone _

_I never had a chance to tell it you_

_day by day I ate myself from the inside_

_I thought I found my place _

_I thought I found a way out _

_I thought you could help me, but you never did_

_don't leave me now, don't leave me now _

_something happened, I tripped down _

_it wasn't my fault, it was yours_

_I really didn't know, but I insure you _

_don't threaten me with what you think I think_

_If you could read my mind, you'd be in tears_

_Ow how can I love you_

_how can I hate_

_I can't love and hate you at the same time_

_yet you leave me no other choice_

_don't threaten me with what you think I think_

If you could read my mind, you'd be in tears. "

She ended with a smile and a tear over her cheek. Not because she's sad. But because she knows that he'll be hers. The audience ends it with a loud and heartwarming applause.

"Helga, that was great! Especially because it was for Arnold. Wasn't it?". Phoebe hugged Helga.

"Yes it was... I think. I feel good for once.".

"Look Phoebe, I need some time alone.", She said after a brief moment of silence.

"Okay, see you later.", Phoebe replied.

_A few hours later..._

Helga grabbed her laptop. Opened her E-Mail client and started to write.

_Dear football head,_

_How are you? Good I guess... Well just like me, but I haven't been until today. But I will tell you all about it later. I'll start with the begin.. duhh._

"O'Really Helga, does the begin begin with begin?", She laughed.

_It was yesterday(Friday) as I walked into school. I had my sight on a advert for a talent show. I brought up some unusual, shameful and lovely memories. I actually hate talent shows, not because people are doing weird stuff and all. But.. you know. _

"Actually, I still hate talent shows. I did before it, and now.", She moaned.

_Everybody just couldn't stop talk about it. And I suddenly cracked. I kicked Harold from his chair from anger. And I'm really sorry about that._

"Yeah.. sorry Harold. I wish I could tell you how much."

_Anyway, I cried as I remembered Doomsday Phoebe offered me to sign up, I first considered to do not so. Phoebe kept pushing and pushing me around about it. So I finally signed myself up for it._

"Ow yeah.. I still regret it, Bucko.", She moaned once again.

_So I picked the right poet to do on stage. I just couldn't find one, neither could I think about a good one. Like everything went blank the last few days. So I went to look for the one that I did Doomsday. Of course, Olga cleaned up my room once again, so I had to look on the attic. While I was doing so, I found a old photo book from the fourth grade. Ohh.. what a year was that. Sometimes I want to just go back to then. But I guess that is all a dream._

"It was a good time.", She sighed.

_Sorry, I tend to drift of every letter or mail. So, I finally found it. But I had still mixed feelings with it. Matter of fact, I still have. I mugged around for hours on my room about it, whether I should go or not. But I finally came to the decision to go. _

_Everybody was looking at me. With all the scary eyes and stuff. But then I looked at my locket, of course with a photo of you. I kept my hope started the poem. I had the same feeling I did 6 years ago. The love for you, I still have that every single day. Yes Bucko, I still love you as I did by then. _

"Helga? Turn off your lights it's 1:45 AM!"

"CRIMINEY! Yes, now would you please go?"

_Anyway... My mom just said I had to turn off my lights.. hmpff..._

_The bright side, I still love you Arnoldo. Really I do, and I would kill for just to see your football head once again._

I'll write you tomorrow night again, I WILL have something less boring to tell. Since I have a family trip to Dinoland.

Your one true love,

Helga Pataki

* * *

**A/N: It looks now like Helga is now the main issue, but in the next few chapters it will be different. I just want to show that Helga is not such a bully anymore. Though she a looner, she has some friends. But I promise, the next few episodes will be about her AND her family. **


End file.
